Only A Dream
by GeniusMadness
Summary: The Knave and Alice make a deal. Continued upon request! People are strange and things get complicated. Stayne won’t let Alice forget her promise and she comes to find that everyone has their secrets -- Stayne/Alice, possibly more later
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Only A Dream

**Pairing(s):** Stayne/Alice  
**Rating:** PG-13/T **Warnings: **None  
**Summary:** The Knave and Alice make a deal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** The title is inspired from the song (of the same name) off the Danny Elfman soundtrack for Tim Burton's "Alice". Thank You to all those that encouraged and supported me to write and *gasp* post this story! My inspiration came from all of you :) This is my very first fanfic EVER so I hope you enjoy!

"Oooh Um!"

I tensed as I heard the Knave's deep voice directly behind me. There was something about the way he looked at me when I was sitting next to the Red Queen earlier that made me feel very uncomfortable. Like he was sizing me up or something, I can't explain it. I've never had someone look at me that way before. It also seemed like he was enthralled with me but I can't phantom the reason why.

He grabbed me by my waist in one fluid motion and spun me into the crimson wall behind us, pinning me there with his body and both of his gloved hands on either side of my head.

"Now, Um...you don't expect me to believe that is your real name do you?"

I panicked in that moment. Did he find out that I'm Alice and if so how? Should I speak the truth or deny it?

"Speak girl! You are testing my patience!"

In that moment I could think of only one other name to give him that was not my own, "Margaret." I shuddered when I realized I gave that man my sister's name. A name I did not want to hear on his tongue or to be heard in a taunt.

The Knave just smirked at me as he removed his left hand from the wall to trail it down my side and grasp my hip.

"Leave me alone!" I whispered harshly as I pushed him away from me and moved down towards the hallway.

"But _Alice_...I have something that you want."

My heart stopped as I turned to see him leaning against the wall, the spot where I had just occupied as he casually licked his bottom lip in one swift motion.

"You know my name," I said dumbly in response. I'm aware I could have tried to deny it. But he said it without any trace of doubt. He knew who I was and he just looked me in the eyes and grinned, "I know your name."

"How did you find out?"

He pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards me, "You were only just a little tyke last time you were here but I never forget a pretty face and my, how you have grown Alice." The last part was said in seductive hiss.

I backed away from him again and shouted, "I've never been here before!" I lowered my voice and continued, "I'm not the Alice everyone is talking about. You are deeply mistaken sir so please let me be on my way."

I turned around only to have his deep voice stop me yet again. This was not the first or the last time the Knave's voice would stop my beating heart, if only for a frenzied moment.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Is it to find the Vorpal sword?"

I felt my large eyes widen and I exhaled softly as I tried to regain my breath, "No."

"Don't…"

I felt his gloved hand squeeze my shoulder and I turned around to face him against my will.

"Don't lie to me Alice," he said with a hint of a threat.

I gulped and found myself staring at his pale face, long black hair, his scar, and the heart-shaped eye patch covering his left eye. I quickly turned my eyes downcast and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to save me…in the end."

"Save you?"

"Yes. On Frabjous Day you will slay the Jabberwocky and bring peace to Underland. The White Queen will want me to pay for the injustice the Red Queen has forced me to perform. I want you to pardon me, she will listen to you."

I looked back up at the Knave through narrowed eyes, "Is that all?"

He smirked and responded, "No. That is not all."

"What else do you want?"

He roughly caressed my right cheek and said, "I believe it is what we both want."

I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat and spat out, "You are mistaken, sir. And I will give you nothing. There will be no deal!"

Before I knew what was happening the Knave grasped my head in his large hands and pulled me forward into a harsh kiss. It was urgent, desperate, and hungry. When I felt him try to slip his tongue past my slightly parted lips I pulled back and slapped him hard across the face.

"I said leave me alone!"

I took off into a full sprint down the hallway and could hear him following me. I tried turning right, left, and in every random variation to throw him off my path but he was persistent. When he caught up with me he put his hands on my hips and lifted me slightly off the ground. I started kicking the air furiously hoping in vain that he would let me go.

"Stop fussing you stupid girl! You are lucky no one has seen or heard us yet! Do you know what the Red Queen would do if she discovered us?"

"That is your problem, not mine!"

"It would be both our problems you silly girl! Now stop this right now!"

"No! I am tired of people always telling me what to do!"

It was then that I felt his grip on my hips lessen as he whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him, "Yes, as am I."

I did not know how to respond to that as he placed me down softly on the plush carpet in the hallway. He did not let me go though as one of his hand's fingers drummed lightly up and down my thigh as if contemplating his next move or course of action.

I tried to break the uneasy silence that was settling awkwardly between us, "Maybe…perhaps we can reach a deal or a compromise."

He said nothing so I continued, "I will plead with the White Queen to forgive your past crimes if you tell me where the Vorpal sword is."

"Hmmm," the Knave brushed my long blonde hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck, nibbling at my collarbone a little he said, "and what about the other thing I want?"

My whole entire body started to become unbearably hot and I knew my face was as red as the walls, floor, and decorations that surrounded us. I tried to form a coherent thought but his warm breath ghosting over the back of my neck was terribly distracting.

"If I get the sword and slay the Jabberwocky on Frabjous Day…" at this point the Knave had taken off one of his gloves and was trailing it up my stomach which was gently toying with the red cord holding together my hastily made dress, "if all of my friends are unharmed at the end of all this –," his long fingers caressed gracefully over one of my breasts, "then I will give you what you want."

He softly kissed the shell of my ear and tugged on my earlobe before he whispered roughly, "Deal."

And with that one word the spell seemed to be broken and I realized what had just transpired between us. I was embarrassed and ashamed that I had let him touch me like that. Or really, I closed my eyes tightly in defeat, how I already craved it. So quickly it seemed I let him gain the upper hand. Where was my "muchness" that Tarrant had mentioned before? I seemed to have fallen into a complex game with the Knave and I didn't know my next move or what the objective of the game even was anymore.

"Where is the Vorpal sword, Knave?"

"I think…you can call me by my name, Ilosovic Stayne. I'd like to hear it coming from your lips, especially in wanton pleasure."

He said the last part with an insolent smile on his face and I let out a shaky gasp and tried to keep my heartbeat down. To my ears it sounded like a thunderous roar that could alert everyone in the castle where we were. Stayne kissed me again in that moment and I let him. This time I did not resist when his tongue sought invitation to my mouth.

When I pulled away gasping for breath he looked around and then leaned forward and quietly said, "The Vorpal Sword is hidden in the den of the Bandersnatch."

"The Bandersnatch?! I'm not going anywhere that creature inhabits!" I thought of what it did to my arm and continued, "And how am I to get the sword from it?"

"You're very clever Alice. I'm sure you will figure something out."

"But you said you'd help me get the sword," I leaned over and accepting this game we entered into added faintly, "Stayne."

Stayne wrapped his arms around me and pressed me against his leather clad body. I would never admit this out loud but Stayne's tall, large form was comforting and very appealing to me. At seven and a half feet in height I felt safe in his oddly passionate embrace. His very big hands cupped my bottom and rested there, tenderly squeezing when he replied, "I said I'd tell you where to find the Vorpal sword but how to attain it was not part of our little bargain. Though, I would suggest trying to strike some kind of a deal with it. Every living thing wants something, Alice. Just find out what."

Stayne kissed me one last time on the lips and then on the forehead before he stepped away with a sly grin on his face and left me with his parting words, "See you in a few days my dear, my savior."

Then I was left in the corridor feeling loneliness I hadn't felt since my father passed away and with only the sound of his boots retreating into the darkness.

One thing comforted me throughout this whole ordeal, though. As I briskly walked to see if I could find Tarrant, Nivens, or Mallymkun I remembered something very important.

This is all _only_ a dream. A crazy, mad dream.

**THE END**

Reviews make the writer very happy ~  
Love it? Hate it? FEEDBACK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Only A Dream – Ch.2  
**Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland (2010)  
**Pairing(s):** Stayne/Alice, possibly more later  
**Rating:** PG-13/T (for now)  
**Summary:** The Knave and Alice make a deal. Continued upon request! People are strange and things get complicated. Stayne won't let Alice forget her promise and she comes to find that everyone has their secrets  
**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Also: All mistakes including grammar, spelling, or character-wise are my fault! I know there was a major spelling mistake/word mix up in the last chapter *facepalm* But it won't let me go back and fix it, so I apologize! If any other mistakes happen in the future (I hope not) please feel free to tell me!  
**Author's Note:** Wow! I never imagined anyone would actually read this story let alone ask for a continuation! I must admit, it wasn't originally in my plans…but then I read your reviews, received alerts that people actually listed this story under their favorites (etc) and I just couldn't refuse! I'm sorry I don't have time to respond to everyone individually but THANK YOU! Honestly, from the bottom of my heart…it means a lot to me. I'm a senior in college so I'm sorry if the updates are slow (I graduate in May!) but I promise I will finish this! Also, there will be more background of the characters and a side story in this so I hope more depth is acceptable instead of well…going straight to Alice repaying the deal entirely ;) Enjoy!

**********

I was in a dream-like haze as the Jabberwocky's head fell down the stairs and time seemed to slow down as it descended towards the bottom onto the chessboard battlefield.

Thump, thump, thump…

I lifted my head slowly, just in time to see the monster's head hit the bottom.

"Sixth impossible thing," I whispered under my breath.

I looked over the scene below me in time to see Tarrant drop his raised sword beside Stayne's body which was lying on the ground unharmed.

I wondered what had transpired between them while I was fighting the Jabberwocky because seeing the evidence that my best friend and Stayne had fought made me feel a sharp pain in my chest. As Stayne rolled away from Tarrant, the Knave still managed to look arrogant and majestic as he lifted himself to his feet and when he turned around his one eye meet mine. I started to experience those indescribable feelings again as I remembered his mouth, the firm touches, and his warm body pressed against mine. Did all that really happen just a few days ago at Crims in a darkened hallway?

"Off with their heads!" The Red Queen screamed, breaking through my hectic thoughts.

In response the Red Knights dropped their spears with the tips shaped like hearts clanging to the ground in answer to her ordered shrieks. The Red Queen had no power in Underland as of this moment and they refused to do her bidding any longer.

"Off with their heads!" she kept repeating until a couple of the Red Knights grabbed her by the arms. But they also went and grabbed Stayne, forcing him to his knees and holding him down.

I could see the White Queen talking to her sister. I could hear her say that while the Red Queen deserved death she had vowed never to harm a living thing and so the Red Queen was therefore banished forever to the Outlands where no one was allowed to talk or have any contact with her. She was doomed to loneliness for the rest of her life. Far worse than death, in my opinion but it was deserved. A couple of the Red Knights went over and handcuffed the Red Queen and then went to go handcuff Stayne as well. I mused if he was to have the same fate as the Red Queen if I didn't speak out now? This was the moment, it was now or never.

"Wait! Please stop!" I yelled out as I moved around the creature's body and descended the stairs two at a time to approach the group.

"Your highness, please reconsider the Knave's fate."

Suddenly I was met with complete silence and everyone was openly staring at me. I knew they were perplexed as they waited for me to continue with some kind of explanation to my seemingly bizarre behavior and request.

"I knew it!" The Red Queen shouted as her big head was turning near the color of a ripe tomato in her rage, "I knew something was going on between the two of you! I should never have…"

"Silence now, Iracebeth! You no longer have the right to speak here!" Mirana announced with anger and sadness reflected in her eyes. She glided over to me and put her pale arm around me and asked in a comforting manner, "Alice do you know what you are asking?"

No. I had no idea what I was doing. Was it morally right of me to keep my part of the deal? Maybe if I just let him go I wouldn't have to keep the _other_ part of our deal. Something I couldn't possibly forget if I tried, which I did try, so very much. I was conflicted and I didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. Sure, he was the head of the Red Queen's Army but did he deserve this? By all means he didn't use fair methods to tie me into this little deal or game we entered into. But as much as I loathed admitting it, I entered into it willingly. No matter how many sleepless nights I spent trying to convince myself that he forced me into this whole ordeal I couldn't quite fully accept it. And I hated him for making me so confused, I hated him for what he had done to Underland even if it was under the Red Queen's orders, and I hated him for having me think about him at all. Damn him. But I wasn't going to be the one damning this man. In fact, today I was going to save him just like I had promised. I just had to hope and pray that it was the right thing to do.

"Your highness, I have thought long and hard about this," too much I chided silently to myself, "and I don't believe he should be banished to the Outlands along with the Red Queen, which I believe to be his fate."

At this moment Tarrant approached us with his deep angry accent and asked, "What are you saying Alice? How could you possibly want to free this man after all he has done?!"

"Tarrant dear, calm down _please_!" Mirana replied while rubbing his arm in a soothing and gentle manner.

The madness left Tarrant's wide greenish yellow orbs to be replaced with dismay and sadness. Which to me in that moment was even worse because I had to ask myself if hurting my friends was worth all this? Was Stayne worth it?

"Why?" was all he asked and I just replied, "Because I have to. I don't expect you to understand."

How could I expect him to when I didn't? I felt ashamed as I saw him look away from me and Mirana just asked, "Alice?" her eyes flicked over to Stayne briefly who was watching us all very intently, "do you owe him something?"

I looked into Mirana's warm but worrying brown eyes and had to wonder if the White Queen possessed the same kind of wisdom and knowledge as Absalom and if she knew what I had done.

"He helped me find the Vorpal Sword. I promised Stayne I would do this for him."

"You say his name? Alice! What is wrong with you? Why did you promise that to him?" Tarrant cried out with the madness entering his eyes again and his accent once again becoming thick and heavy.

"I promised I would plea for his freedom! Please Tarrant, you are breaking my heart. I don't want to argue about this!"

"Alice how could you promise that—that _thing_ anything?"

"He helped me, helped us all in the end by telling me the location of this sword!" I exclaimed lifting it above my head which was dripping with the Jabberwocky's vile purple blood.

"Stop fighting!" Mirana interrupted, "One battle is more than enough for today. I will not lose my sister and see my friends torn apart on the same day, do you understand?"

I had never seen the White Queen look less than radiant and exceedingly cheerful but right now I could see the turmoil she was going through. I risked a glance in Tarrant's direction and his body language indicated that he was embarrassed by his actions but still very distressed. Neither of us seemed to know what to say so we nodded our heads in an uncomfortable almost shameful sort of way.

"What is going on over there? What is this? I will not be ignored!" cried out the Red Queen as she struggled against her bonds.

Tarrant left us then looking very upset and distraught as he went over to help keep Iracebeth restrained and silent. As he was walking over I could hear Mallymkun ask Tarrant, "What is happening? What is _Alice_ doing now?" Mallymkun never truly trusted me. Perhaps she had a reason to.

Mirana then put one of her hands on my armored shoulder and used the other to caress my cheek gently as she said, "Alice you have saved us and all of Underland will be forever grateful to you. As Underland's savior I can deny you nothing but please understand," she breathed deeply and continued, "One good deed does not excuse a man from all the wrong he has committed."

"Though I don't believe it is enough to condemn a man either," and Mirana looked just as surprised with my response as I was.

"Indeed, my friend," and with that she instantly brightened as if nothing had happened, "Very well!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ilosovic Stayne you are henceforth pardoned of your crimes…release him!"

The Red Knights let him go and Stayne swiftly got back to his feet once more, whipping his head around to glare at them before walking away while miraculously keeping every shred of his dignity intact.

"What? Stayne! Don't leave me like this! Ilosovic, help me!" The Red Queen exclaimed.

"Your well being is no longer my concern," he told her coldly as he moved past her and headed towards my direction.

"Don't leave me for that little wretch! You will regret it, mark my words! Don't…" but she was cut off as one of the Red Knights threw a huge sack over her extremely large head and they hauled her up onto a white horse where they prepared to ride out to the Outlands and leave her. And so, the last of her words were carried away with her and justice was finally served. I hoped.

Stayne then stood in front of me and looked down, searching me over. After studying me for awhile he cleared his throat and said, "Hello Alice, you've…changed."

"You haven't," I retorted.

"I've missed you," he teased and I tried to tell myself that there wasn't also a hint of sincerity in what he said as he ignored my last statement. He bent down to try to help reach my new genuine height but was keeping eye contact with Tarrant as he continued, "What about a kiss, Alice? I've missed those the most."

I stepped back and disregarded his question while I asked him one of my own, "And what about a thank you for saving your life just now?"

Stayne smirked at me but before anyone got to say anything else on the subject Chessur appeared suddenly before us in a puff of smoke, "Well Hatter" he stated as he started to float between us, "I do believe you promised to futterwacken most vigorously if the White Queen was restored to her rightful place on the throne…" Chessur crossed his arms together and rested his head on his paws, "I do hope to see it."

Tarrant just glanced in my direction and then looked back up at Stayne with great distaste, "Maybe later."

"Ah come on!" Tweedledum exclaimed and I almost forgot that the two brothers were still here as they were very quiet, which was very unlike them, up until now.

"We were looking forward to it!" Tweedledee finished.

"I hope it's not on my account," Stayne said slyly while he reached down and put his hand on the back of my neck. Tarrant opened his mouth to speak when Mirana dispelled the tension and said, "Maybe tomorrow? I plan on throwing a Ball in honor of Alice and to celebrate the fact that Iracebeth's reign of terror over Underland has finally come to an end!"

"Ooh I do love a good party," Chessur purred while some of the others around us cheered enthusiastically.

"Then it is settled!" Mirana said with a clap of her hands. She twirled around effortlessly and smoothly moved towards the deceased Jabberwocky where she started to collect some of its blood. Mirana looked a bit repulsed as if the blood did not smell too good before she corked the vial up and turned around to hand it to me, "This will take you wherever you want to go, even back home if that is what you wish though I hope you plan on staying with us for at least a few days longer."

I took the vial from her gentle hands and asked, "But what about my family? They must be worried about me."

I imagined my mother and sister extremely worried and frantically trying to find where I had disappeared off to after I ran away from Hamish's proposal and in a way, my responsibilities.

"Ah, time passes differently up there," she gestured upwards with her perfectly polished fingernail and continued, "It has only been a few minutes in your world."

"Are you sure?" I didn't bother asking if it was possible, I knew better than that now.

Mirana just laughed lightly and said, "Absolutely! Now come along and…ah! Is Stayne to be joining us at the castle?" And she had a glint in her eye that was not too entirely innocent. At least now, I didn't have to wonder anymore if she at least knew something.

"I will be going with Alice." Stayne said simply but with a tone that suggested there would be no debating the matter.

"Splendid!" Mirana turned around and looped one of her arms through Tarrant's and the other around mine and sighed contently, "Let's head home."

As everyone headed back to Marmoreal I couldn't help but look back and up towards Stayne who was following us and was startled to find that I might have missed him…a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Only A Dream – Ch.3  
**Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland (2010)  
**Pairing(s):** Stayne/Alice, possibly more later  
**Rating:** PG-13/T (for now)  
**Summary:** The Knave and Alice make a deal. People are strange and things get complicated. Stayne won't let Alice forget her promise and she comes to find that everyone has their secrets  
**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to creative people, companies, (etc) that are not me and I make no money from this venture…trust me. Also: All mistakes are my own and I take full responsibility for them  
**Author's Note:** Okay! So…all of my faithful readers have every right to hate me. I'm sorry, but school and grades came first! But I finally graduated college/uni so I am FREE to write now (yay!) I thank you again and again for being so patient. FASTER updates are in the future, I promise! *tea and cookies for all of you* And to those that gave me writing advice, thank you! Let me know if it looks a little better now :)

The walk to Marmoreal and the greeting that met us upon our arrival, passed by in a blur because I gave little attention to those around me, as I was so preoccupied with my thoughts on everything that had just happened. So, before I knew it, Mirana led me to my room and just as I was breaking out of my trance, I saw her lead Stayne down the hall to, what I could assume, would be his room during his stay.

I entered my room, closing the door with a soft 'click' and repressed a sigh, before I started to get ready for bed. I was exhausted between the recent battle and all the emotionally draining events that had happened today. I took off the armor and placed it gently in the corner of the room and started to wash myself, to get most of the blood and dirt off me, as I tried to stop thinking about _him_. I quickly changed into my bed clothes, as I was growing so tired I could barely stand, and crawled into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was in a deep sleep.

A few hours later though, I head the door scrap across the floor as it opened and closed, followed by soft footsteps heading towards my bed. Just as I was wondering, if I should let the intruder know I was awake, or if I should pretend I was still asleep, I felt warm breath against my ear whispering, "Alice?"

I felt the bed dip with the added weight of an extra body as I turned to see who the owner of the voice was, even though I already knew, I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Stayne, what are you doing here?" I couldn't believe I forgot to lock the door before going to bed, but I was so tired that it must have just slipped my mind.

"I thought that was rather obvious, Alice, we made a deal."

I clutched the sheets closer to my body, reminded that I was only wearing a thin white nightdress.

"Get out, Stayne. Leave now or I'll scream for the guards," I threatened and was proud of myself for being able to keep my voice strong and even.

"The only thing you'll be screaming is my name, begging me for more," he said as he gripped me hard by my shoulders and pushed my head against his chest.

"Stop, Stayne! I don't want this, let me go!" I replied, panicking slightly as I tried to claw my nails alongside his body in a vain attempt to get away.

"You want me Alice, why are you fighting this? Tell me," he said as his large hands left my shoulders, one to slide down my back and hold me in place, while the other grabbed me by the wrists and lifted them above my head.

I whimpered as I refused to give in to him, refused to acknowledge how good he smelled or how my face flushed, being pressed against his toned chest. This whole thing was wrong; it was every shade of wrong.

"Tell me!" Stayne demanded, tightening his hold on my back almost painfully to entice some kind of response. I still couldn't look him in the face as I suddenly said, "Not like this! I don't want…this."

There was a long stifling pause, the air around us became thick and heavy, and I was finding it hard to breathe. "Do you want me to be gentle, Alice? Loving? Is that what you want from me? I could play along, I could do that," Stayne said as he released his grip on me and started pressing tender kisses along my face. At the same time, he gently caressed my back, running his big hand along in a circular motion and asked, "Is this better, Alice? Is this what you want? I can play the part for the night, I don't mind."

This still wasn't what I wanted. None of this was, right? It was hard to think when his kisses tasted so sweet and his sure hands knew just how to make my body melt underneath him. Before I knew it, I was lying against the many pale pillows on the bed with Stayne on top of me, hitching one of my legs over his hip, kissing along my jaw line and nipping at my collarbone.

"There's just one last thing I need you to do for me, my Alice," he huskily said against my parted lips.

"What's that?"

"I need you to wake up, Alice…right now."

~~~~~AiW~~~~~

I woke up suddenly to a knock at the door. My nightdress was sticking to my sweat drenched body and I was breathing heavily, my eyes wide.

There were a few more knocks at the door while a soft, hesitant voice asked, "Miss Alice? Are you awake?"

I took note of my surroundings and could see the sun peaking in behind the curtains. Was it really morning, already? I swung my legs off the side of the bed and pushed myself off, my bare feet touching the chilly marble floor. My feet retracted a little from the sudden coldness, before lying flat on the floor again and moving towards the door. I swung it open to see a petite, brunette woman in the silver garb of the hospitality staff.

"Excuse me miss, but breakfast will be ready soon and the Queen wanted me to check on you."

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm…" I tried not to think back on my night, which luckily was only a dream, and responded, unconvincingly, "fine."

"Well, that's good to hear, miss. Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

I couldn't deny that I'd been craving one since last night, but I was too drained to take one and it was too late to summon someone up to help me. "That'd be wonderful, thank you."

"It's no problem miss, I'll have someone bring you up something to wear as well," replied the lady as she brushed past me to enter the room before continuing, "I can remove and clean your armor too, if you'd like."

"Again, thank you, that sounds lovely and you're very kind."

"It's no problem at all, miss. The Queen has also assigned me to take care of you, for the duration of your stay, since it seems you will be staying with us for awhile longer, if that is alright?"

The few days I stayed here leading up to the battle against the Jabberwocky, the various staff were taking care of us "new guests" while longer residing guests and permanent residents were assigned their own person to help clean and maintain their quarters while also tending to their other needs. So, it would seem Mirana meant it when she said she planned on me staying here, for a little while longer.

"That sounds wonderful. Though please, call me Alice."

The small, slightly plump woman blushed and said, "Alright mi—Alice, if that is what you want. If you need me for anything, just call for Helen," she replied as she started straightening up my room and finished preparing my bath.

A few minutes later, upon entering the bath, which smelled of lavender and vanilla, I let my mind wander. I tried not to think about Stayne, but I couldn't help it. Why did I pardon him? Who was he, exactly? Every time I saw him smirk or grin at me, I didn't know if I wanted to wipe it off with a kiss or with my fist. To say I was puzzled about the whole situation would be an understatement. And then there was Mirana and Tarrant, the Queen was acting more strangely than usual and Tarrant, I exhaled deeply as I slid further into the perfumed water and thought about my best friend. I didn't know how to make things right with him.

Not wanting to dwell on my thoughts anymore, as it didn't seem to be helping, I got out of the bath, and dried myself off. On the bed, was a yellow, butter colored dress, no doubt made by Tarrant. I picked up the dress and held it against me, it was very pretty. Upon further inspection though, it didn't look like it was done by Tarrant's hand, but who else would send me a dress? I figured this was his "peace offering" for last night, which just made me feel guiltier. I know he's just trying to take care of me and my best interests, but I hate feeling coddled and like I need protecting. Still, Tarrant is the greatest friend I've ever had, and I should apologize to him as soon as I had the chance to.

I quickly finished getting ready, brushing my hair, and putting on the dress. I gave a small twirl in front of the ornate mirror and deciding I looked decent enough, headed out towards the dining hall where breakfast was served.

The smell of baked goods, delightfully invaded my senses, and I ducked out off the way in time to avoid the March Hare's tea cup that came flying towards my head. It was odd, how quickly that had become habit and how no one seemed to reprimand the March Hare for his erratic behavior, though I doubt it would do much good anyway, and that was probably why they didn't bother.

"Good Morning, Alice! Here, come sit next to me," Mirana greeted me joyfully, as she signaled me over by patting the empty chair next to her. Tarrant was sitting next to Mirana on the other side and wouldn't meet my eyes, pretending to busy himself with spreading jam onto his toast.

There were other guests enjoying the meal too, but mostly staff, knights, and advisors that I didn't know by name yet. I looked around, feeling a mixture of disappointment and relief in finding Stayne absent from the table.

I reached over and grabbed a blueberry muffin from a large basket and poured myself some orange juice. We ate in content silence for a few minutes before Mirana asked, "Did Helen take good care of you this morning? You look refreshed, at least."

"Yes, thank you. But I don't think I'll be staying long enough to warrant my own personal…"

But Mirana interrupted me with that mysterious smile again, and with a wink said, "Well, you know, just in case."

Before I could continue, Mirana changed the subject with a delicate wave of her hands, and announced, "I was thinking about the ball tonight."

I almost chocked on my juice before looking up and saying, "Tonight? Doesn't it take more time to plan things like that?" I finished, lamely. I know Mirana said she planned on having it "tomorrow" and that was the other day, but still! All I could think about is that I'd have to face Stayne earlier than I expected, I had planned on dodging him for at least a few more days.

"I think the perfect time to have one, is now! It'll raise everyone's spirits and we can celebrate your victory and all you've done for Underland," Mirana stated smiling, and finished eating her pastry without dropping a single crumb, or making the slightest mess. She dabbed at her lips with a napkin daintily and continued to talk about what she had planned for the ball. Her grace would continually amaze me.

At the beginning, I was listening to the Queen excitably ramble about the celebration that was to happen later tonight, but as I reached to grab some scrambled eggs from the platter that was in front of Tarrant, I noticed that Mirana was lightly and comfortingly stroking Tarrant's leg underneath the tablecloth. I tried to act very nonchalant about it, but my mind suddenly started reeling. Were Mirana and Tarrant, for a lack of a better word, together? I never really thought about it before, but it made sense. Tarrant's unyielding loyalty to "his Queen" might run deeper than I originally perceived. This new revelation was, interesting. But maybe I was reading too much into this? I often let my thoughts and active imagination take over me, at least that's what my family and everyone in England used to say. It was not proper for a young girl to think so much. Too "dangerous", they'd say.

I shook my head silently, to myself, as I noticed I already thought of home in the past tense and that worried me a bit.

"Morning, Alice. I trust you…slept well?"

Just when I thought I was safe from seeing the man that was in my dreams last night, there he was, in nothing but black, baggy cotton pants. He rounded the table, looking at the array of food, apparently not waiting for my answer. I blushed, trying not to look at the pale expanse of his muscled chest, which was hairless, except for a small trail that led from his bellybutton and continued down under the waistband of his pants.

"In the name of everything holy, Stayne, _some_ of us are trying to eat here! And you're positively indecent in front of mixed company!" Tarrant fumed, face turning red with anger.

The other guests were snidely whispering to each other and giving side glances at Stayne as they were doing so, which meant that his attire was not entirely appropriate here in Underland, as well. I could only imagine what would happen if he came dressed like that to a meal in England, attire like that was not acceptable, except in your private rooms.

"Yes, well, I am sorry about that," Stayne replied not sounding sorry at all, "But I just came here for a quick bite, I'll be on my way," he said as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

As he was chewing the piece of fruit slowly, he surveyed me for awhile before saying, with an air of indifference, and a hand on his hip, "Yellow looks good on you Alice, I knew it would."

_What was he talking about?_

"You, knew?"

"I had a few of the seamstresses make that for you last night, do you like it? I had them send it to your room this morning."

I gasped silently, looking down at the dress, my palms suddenly perspiring. What was he playing at, sending me this dress? What did he gain from doing this? I really liked the dress before, but now I wanted to rip it off my body and tear it to shreds, and yet oddly…very oddly, my heart skipped a beat at this knowledge and I found myself wanting to wear it again, as soon as possible. It was maddening and it didn't make any sense. I noticed Stayne staring at me though, waiting for a response and said, "Y-Yes, it's…lovely."

Suddenly he was behind me, leaning over me with his rough cheek rubbing against mine, and his hands resting on the edge of the table, "Don't I get a thank you, Alice?"

My heart starting beating faster and my breath was shaky, as I pushed the chair closer to the table and further away from him, and replied quickly, "Thank you, Stayne."

"Are you quite through, Stayne? I thought you were leaving," Tarrant bristled from his seat, his voice starting to become thick with his accent again.

Stayne stepped back, heading to the door with a casual shrug, and simply stated, "I'll be around, if anyone needs me."

Mirana took a sip of her tea nonchalantly, as if Stayne wasn't half naked and the awkward tension that was suffocating the room wasn't there. Setting her cup down, she cheerfully said, "Don't forget to be present at the ball tonight, Stayne."

To which Stayne gave a small, half bow, before turning around and shouting back as he was leaving, "Yes, your highness."

After Stayne left, we finished eating in uncomfortable silence until Tarrant pushed his chair back, a tad aggressively, and whispered something into Mirana's ear, who simply gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before saying, "Yes, of course Tarrant. I'll see you later."

It was then I realized the rest of the guests had left and only Mirana and I remained, except for a few of the staff that was occupied with clearing off the table. I realized this was the time, it was now or never.

"Your highness, can I talk to you about something…kind of important?"

"Of course, Alice, and you know you may call me, Mirana."

I just smiled and nodded my head gently before replying, "It's about Stayne."

"Ah," was her simple reply before she turned to me with her usual gentle manner, smile gracing her lips as always, "What exactly, would you care to talk about?"

"I need to know what kind of man Stayne is, I don't know him, not really. And I don't know if anyone does but…" I took a deep breath, willing myself to find some courage before continuing, "I feel like you, Tarrant, and Stayne have some kind of history that I don't understand. I want to know what's going on."

Mirana cleared her throat, and I was surprised to find that she was a little unsettled, "You were always a curious creature, Alice."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just waited, hoping she would continue, when she turned to me completely and took my hands in hers. She straightened her back and looked me in the eyes before saying, "Alice, there are some things about the past…I don't know if I can tell you everything, at least not right now."

"Well then tell me something, anything. Please Mirana, I know the tension between everyone isn't just because of what happened the past few days."

"You're no fool, Alice and that's why I respect you. But I hope you can respect me, when I say that today, I can only explain some things to you. Do you understand? Alice, some things are hard to explain…not everything is black and white."

I nodded immediately, just because I wanted some knowledge of what was going on. I hated being left in the dark and maybe this would shed some light on the situation?

I thought the whole battle was over, that with the Frabjous Day victory, things would be simpler now. Except, then why did it feel like I was still fighting something?

**TBC**

Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth it! Do you like the direction it's heading in? Did it feel rushed? I hope not. I love writing this for all of you, the characters are becoming "more alive" and Stayne is driving me nuts but in a good way ;) Let me know your thoughts! Reviews make the writer very happy ~ Love it? Hate it? FEEDBACK


End file.
